


For You Shall Be My Lady Love

by elenei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, lord and lady au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenei/pseuds/elenei
Summary: Several years after the War for the Dawn Arya Stark is faced with a new challenge - marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya hated King’s Landing.

She always had and always would. The city was crowded and hot and filled with horrible memories in every direction. She still remembered running all through every corner of the Red Keep down to the very tunnels where only spiders ventured. She had visited the gates and taverns that few ladies had ever seen too. Arya felt she had seen every inch of the city and she cherished none of it. There was no amount of time that could make her look on this place with any love. But as she rode through the gates she did not wrinkle her nose. Arya knew there were eyes watching her and she would not let them see her disgust.  For his sake.

So she rode her courser into the capital with her face calm and still. 

This was the third time she was entering the city’s gates. The first she had been only a girl with her father, the newly made hand of the king. That had ended in blood. Her father had lost his head. Syrio had lost his life for her as well. And too many others.

That seemed a thousand years ago. She was a maid of six and ten now.

The second time. The War For The Dawn. After humanity defeated the White Walkers it seemed like the entire realm Arya had found herself in this city had been at the end of the war. Not the war of the five kings. But the war against the Others had come to swear their allegiance to the rightful king.

Now she was back at the request of that king.

He was waiting for her like she knew he would be with a smile on his face.  

Arya dismounted and ran into Jon’s open arms.

“Little sister.”

Arya’s heart swelled.

She wasn’t, of course, his little sister as far as most were concerned. Everyone knew his once secret parentage. Jon was the son of her father’s sister, Lyanna, and the dragon prince. They were in cousins in truth. But she would always be his little sister. Jon had promised her that.

When Arya pulled back and looked into his face she could see how tired he was despite his happiness to see her. And there was something else. A nervous tightness around his eyes that most people would have missed. But Arya knew her brother too well. She also knew how to see these things. She had the Faceless Men to thank for that.

“I hope your journey was well.”

“Well enough. And worth the ride to see you.”

Jon mussed up her hair with a grin.

Jon took her by the arm and led her into the Red Keep. Arya gripped him even tighter. Jon had been on the Wall when father and all his men were slaughtered within these walls. He hadn’t seen all their bodies and heard their final words like Arya had. Jon distracted Arya with word of his wife and children. Arya in turn told him how their brothers faired up north.

It wasn’t until they were in the safety of his solar that Jon brought up why he had invited her to the capital.

“There is a matter I wanted to discuss with you.”

“You could have included it in your letter.”

“It’s…a delicate situation.”

Jon took a seat in front of his desk rather than behind it. He patted the chair opposite on him. She knew what this visit was about. She had known the instant she had opened Jon’s letter and read his words. A part of her wanted to run from him. But she didn’t. She wasn’t a scared little girl who ran from things. Not anymore. She had fought in battles, trained with the Faceless Men and slayed a White Walker. Arya Stark ran from nothing and no one.

Arya sat down and spoke before Jon could.

“You want to marry me off.”

Jon cringed.

“Was it that obvious?” He asked with a sigh. “I don’t want to, no. But Dany thought it might be a smart match. She believes you would be happy with this particular lord.”

It took more effort than when entering the city for Arya to keep her face still. There was only one unmarried lord in the kingdom they would ever even think of her marrying. She knew him well. Or at least she had. She hadn’t seen him for three years. Not since when Jon had legitimized him. They hadn’t spoken since then either. Despite his promise to learn how to write and send her letters he never had.

“Gendry.”

Her brother’s nod was solemn. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his face with both hands.

“The Stormlands are vulnerable. Lord Baratheon is young and unwed. He has no heir to secure the future of his house. He’s also inexperienced. And many resent the rise of a bastard blacksmith. I knew when I legitimized him it would be a difficult adjustment but I hoped it would go over better than it has.”

“He could marry anyone. I’m sure there’s no shortage of potential maidens being thrown at him. Why me?”

“He’s refused every lady he’s been offered which isn’t helping his cause either. He’s insulted most of his banner man at this point. He’s stubborn enough to be a Baratheon, that’s for sure. Though, even Robert agreed to marry Cersei. His son won’t yield.”

“But you think he’ll accept me?”

 “Oh, I _know_ he will.”

Arya couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at Jon’s tone. She didn’t see how he could possibly know that unless Gendry had told him so.

“Has he asked you for my hand?”

“No. But I know.” Jon’s stared at her with intensely curious eyes. He was searching for something in Arya’s face. “The two of you seemed very close during the war. He came North with you and never left your side. And he’s told me much of your time together as children. He regards you very highly, you know?” She didn’t know. “I think he believes you to be the strongest and bravest woman to ever live. If truth be told I think you’ve ruined all others for him.”

Arya tried to control her heartbeat as she had been taught by the Faceless Men but she felt slight warmth in her face. She stood and turned her back to Jon.

“He’s just stupid.”

“Is that what you really think?”

“No.”

“What do you think of him?”

Arya shrugged.

“He’s strong,” she offered. After the dust had settled Gendry’s strength had won him great renowned. Arya believed there were even songs about it. Though, the singers sang of her too. Or so she heard. There still weren’t many singers to be found in Winterfell.

“I’ve had countless offers for your hand over these last few years. Believe me when I say countless. It not just your bravery men are drawn to but your beauty.”

Jon touched her cheek with a small smile. Arya rolled her eyes.

“And my title,” she said under her breath. Jon nodded in acknowledgement but otherwise continued his speech.

“And I know Bran has as well. We’ve turned them all down. Without ever bothering to trouble you with them. I would not bring this one to you now if I did not think it wise. For both of you.” Arya bit her lip. “Gendry is a good man. Better than me I think because he has won’t even ask for what he wants. He does not want your title. He would never do you harm or treat you ill.”

“I know Gendry would never hurt me,” Arya cut in quickly. “I trust him.” She glanced at Jon. He had one eyebrow raised as he inclined his head ever so slightly. Arya cursed her tongue.

“And he trusts you. If anyone can bring this stubborn bull to heel it’s you, little sister.”

Arya stared out the window again. Jon hated this city as much as she did, Arya knew that. But he had accepted the crown and the burden that came with it to bring peace to the realm. He would live out the rest of his days here. He would die here. It was his duty.

Even Sansa had dutifully rejoined her husband when the war ended. Arya suddenly realized how privileged she’d been to return to home. They hadn’t asked anything of her. Until now.

“I learned many years ago that my wants don’t matter. But yours do. To me. I won’t force you into this. I had a duty to try but just say the word and you have my blessing to return to Winterfell.”

Winterfell.

And suddenly Arya wanted to cry.

_You are a Stark of Winterfell. You know our words_ , she could hear her father telling her just as he had so many years ago within these castle walls as if it was yesterday _. Remember the sigil of our house, Arya._ She had been so young then. Just a girl of nine. _The lone wolf dies but the pack survives._

_It is time to begin growing up._

_I swore I would. I_ swore _to him._

“Take all the time you need to think. I would enjoy your company here for a while regardless of your answer.”

“I don’t need more time.” Arya turned from the window and stared at her brother with her chin raised. She was a wolf and would not be afraid. Especially not of a stubborn bullheaded boy. “I know my answer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys was seated with her entourage all around her as well as her small children. Arya’s nephew and niece. Arya smiled to see them. The last time had been three years ago while they were still babes at Dany’s breast. They were already so grown.

“Arya!”

They embraced warmly. And then the introductions were made. Arya met her little niece and nephew for the first time since they had all parted after the war. Time had passed so quickly. One was a little girl who looked Dany and the other a boy who looked Jon.

Dany gently shooed all of her ladies away after Arya had a chance to befriend the children. “My sister and I have much to discuss.”

Arya flushed at her words.

Though, Arya had reconnected with Sansa during the war they were hardly close. There were some things they could never forgive and it showed in their sparse letters to one another. But Dany and Arya kept in touch despite the many leagues between King’s Landing and Winterfell.

She gave the prince and princess each a kiss on the head and they too were ushered from the Queen’s chambers.

“Jon has told you, I assume?” Dany said once they were alone.

“Yes,” Arya answered her tone neutral.

“I hope you aren’t angry with me.”

“No. You’re just doing what you think is best for the realm. That’s what queens are supposed to do.” Arya briefly considered Cersei Lannister’s cruelty. She had killed Mycah and would have happily killed Arya too. She had been a tyrant not a queen.

“It’s not just the realm. It’s for you too. I think he will make you happy Arya. And I know you will make him very happy.”

Arya knew much of her good sister’s past. She had been married to a warlord when she was younger than Arya. Only a girl of thirteen. Arya had reached sixteen with only ever having been betrothed to a Frey without ever knowing it. Arya wondered if that made her lucky.

“We could have the wedding here. The Sept is newly built-“

“No,” Arya cut in. “No…I don’t want to be married here.”

Dany’s gaze was soft and concerned.

“I understand. We will send Lord Baratheon a raven, proposing the match. He will write back his acceptance I have no doubt. And then you can go to Storm’s End. That will give you plenty of time to stay here with Jon, the children and I. I tell them stories about their fierce Aunt Arya all the time. I want them to know you better.”

Dany grabbed her hand and Arya squeezed back tightly.

 

* * *

 

Arya rummaged through her trunk and found one of the gifts Dany had given her. It was a silk dress. Modest for Targaryen royalty with its simple cuts and dark grey color. But it was still a dress. She might as well look the part of a lady if she was going to play it. Arya was no stranger to assuming roles _. This is no different than all the others,_ she told herself as the Captain’s daughter kindly helped with the laces.

But it felt different.

Arya had never pretended with Gendry. All those years ago on the road north he had been the one person she had told her secrets. She wondered if she still could.

Arya went back on deck as they approached the shore where one lone figure stood in the gentle early morning light. She said her goodbyes to the sailors who had brought her safely to her new home. Arya gave them each a silver stag in thanks for their service and they all gave her their blessings.

Then she walked off the ship.

Gendry met her halfway. They observed the other quietly and from a short distance as the water lapped at the land beside them. Arya kept her face still but Gendry was easy to read. She could see the boyish excitement bubbling underneath his failed attempt at a stoic expression. He was wearing practical, almost plain clothes, but they were finer in quality than any she had seen him in. And there was a stag embroidered in gold on his coat.

 “Arya.”

Arya dipped into a curtsy and bowed her head. She had been practicing on the ship and it was almost strange to do it without the sea rocking beneath her feet. But she managed quite well. Even Septa Mordane might have approved.

“My lord.”

When Arya looked back up at him his brow was furrowed.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“You know what.”

“I know my courtesies, my lord,” She argued in her stubbornest voice. Gendry drew himself up at that. _But he does have the look of a lord_ , she thought. He is taller than she remembered or maybe it was just the way in which he held himself now. He hadn’t let himself go either. Gendry’s well-built form was as muscular as ever. Arya supposed he must be training with weapons rather than forging them. His hair was clean and combed for once and his beard closely trimmed. Arya realized for the first time how handsome he was. She bit her lip.

“As do I, _my lady_ ,” he said carefully. Gendry reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. “Welcome to Storm’s End.” Arya rolled her eyes before pulling it from his grasp. Gendry was grinning and Arya had to admit it was a nice thing to see. She had missed her friend.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” he said.

“My brother sent you a letter.”          

“Yes but…” he trailed off. “I know this wasn’t your idea.”

“Yours neither.”

“No…” he left the words unspoken. Arya suspected what he was thinking – that he had wanted it – but let it drop.

They started towards the two horses Gendry had brought down. His was a large bay that looked very calm and hers a spirited young black filly who was picked especially for her Gendry said. Arya regretted having worn the dress after all. She would manage up to Storm’s End but she looked forward to taking her horse out for a proper ride soon.

“You never wrote to me,” Arya said as she settled into the saddle. She tried to mask the hurt she felt. Though, maybe she ought to let him know.

Gendry looked ashamed as he climbed onto his own mount. He sat a horse better than he used to as well. Arya wondered at all of Jon’s comments. Gendry seemed to be adjusting just fine to her.

“I’m still learning. I was worried…my writing looks like a child’s.” He was staring at the ground now. Arya felt a pang of guilt. She should have just let it go.

“I wouldn’t have minded that.”

Gendry’s blue eyes rose to meet hers. They were such a piercing color in contrast to his black hair.

“I know. I thought about it all the time.”

They rode towards the castle in silence. They hadn’t directly addressed the exact nature of her coming. Arya peered over at him but Gendry was staring ahead with that look she knew all too well. His face was all screwed up. She thought his head might burst from the strain of his thoughts.

Arya sighed. She would have to begin.

“Have you made the arrangements?”

She watched the movement in his throat as he swallowed.

“Yes. It’s to be a fortnight from today. The letters have all been sent to the-my bannermen.”

“Good.”

There was no reason to delay.

 

* * *

 

Storm’s End was mighty. Arya had never before set eyes on it but she could not help but be impressed. She could only imagine how Gendry had felt when he had arrived. He had been born in an alehouse and now this castle - that not even the gods could destroy - was his. It was the strongest fortress in the Seven Kingdoms.

“It suits you,” Arya said as they rode through the gate.

“What does?”

“Storm’s End.”

“You think?” He looked unsure.

“I do.”

Gendry smiled but his words were bitter. “Well that makes one person.”

The introductions were made. Arya met his steward and maester and master-at-arms and captain of guards. They all received Arya graciously. She observed them carefully for any signs of disloyalty towards Gendry but none seemed to harbor any grudge. Arya was grateful for that. At least any threats to them would come from the outside of their stronghold.

Then Gendry showed her around. Arya insisted on meeting the rest of the household before seeing the chamber she would reside in until the ceremony. She wanted to see the kitchen and the armory and the stables and all who worked there. 

“Did you really kill a White Walker m’lady?” one of the stablehands, a boy of no more than seven called Derrik asked with big brown eyes full of wonder after Arya had talked briefly about her filly with the master-of-horses.

“I did,” she admitted.

All those around them tittered excitedly. There was a small ground forming by the stabledoors to listen. Arya was very aware of their curious eyes and ears. These were her people now. Her pack.

“I fought in the Battle for the Dawn with the King and Queen. As well as your lord here,” she told the boy. He would’ve been so young then. “I’m afraid I’m not much of a lady.”

The boy shook his head.

“Oh sure you are, m’lady,” Derrik said. “We’re all real happy you’ve come. My ma said his lordship needed a wife real bad.” He blurted the last bit and almost earned a clout for it but Gendry stayed his master’s hand.

“Your ma was right,” Gendry said.

They went to her chambers after.

“I’ll let you rest,” Gendry offered a little awkwardly. He left her with a stiff little bow. But she was hardly alone. Two girls her age were staring at her with a similar expression of concern.

“M’lady,” they both said in sync.

“Arya,” She insisted. “And your names?”

“Jeyne,” the small blonde one said.

“Calla,” the taller dark haired one answered.

“It’s nice to meet both of you.”

Arya kicked off her slippers. She had made her point well enough. Arya’s hand went to her back to start on the laces of her dress. Her new maids nearly jumped to help her wiggle out of the confining thing. Arya wondered what they had done before her arrival with no lady to look after. In her smallclothes Arya then went to find her things. In her trunk plenty of trousers and tunics as well as lay Needle that Jon Snow had gifted her and the Valyrian steel dagger from Bran too. The girls saw it and gasped.

“They say you’re a witch!” Jeyne exclaimed only to be jabbed in the side by Calla’s elbow. Arya rolled her eyes. She wasn’t a witch. She was _worse_. But she didn’t intend to tell two frightened girls that. She hoped they would be friends.

“It’s just a blade.”

A blade that killed men and monsters alike.

“They didn’t look convinced.

Arya changed the subject.

“Is your lordship very kind?” She inquired. She was still quite interested in how Gendry was running things. She blamed Jon. He had put her on guard without meaning to. 

“Yes he is very kind milady but…,” Jeyne hesitated looking anxiously towards the taller girl who had her lips pursed. They were both holding something back.

“What?” Neither elaborated. Arya put on a look of innocent curiosity with a touch of nervousness. It was fitting for a maiden before her wedding. “Oh come now. You can’t begrudge a lady for wanting to know more about her betrothed.”

“Well it’s just…some of us were wondering if he even likes ladies,” the girl said as quickly as she could. Calla gasped at her friend’s audacity. Arya almost laughed. She had nearly feared something far more sinister. “What? He’s never had a woman the entire time he’s been here. And his father the king had _hundreds_ of them!”

King Robert Baratheon had always been her father’s friend but now he was also Gendry’s father. It was strange. He had left Gendry and many more bastards to fend for themselves. He had been a drunken and as bad a king as he was a father.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” she said lightly. “And I promise whatever you two say will be in my confidence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was written just for that reunion scene.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I haven't always been the biggest fan of this particular AU. But I got to thinking about it and there was actually a lot of fun things to explore. I really wanted to take a different approach to how Arya reacts to a marriage proposal too. She's not a child anymore and I wanted to show some growth. 
> 
> I'm thinking this will be three chapters with a large focus on the middle one. I still have to wrap it up, though, so we'll see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
